With the development of communication technologies, various wireless communication devices are widely applied increasingly. Wireless performance, for example, a total radiation power (Total Radiation Power, TRP) and total isotropic sensitivity (Total Isotropic Sensitivity, TIS), is used as an important indicator for measuring a wireless communication device. How to ensure that the wireless communication device can exert good wireless performance in various application scenarios is a major challenge for current research.
In a wireless communication device having an inline universal series bus (Universal Series Bus, USB) connector, two pins extending from a metal shell of the USB connector is directly welded to a ground part of a printed circuit board (Printed Circuit Board, PCB), namely, a main board, of the wireless communication device, thereby being connected to the main board. The PCB main board of the wireless communication device is connected, through the USB connector, to another terminal device (for example, a computer and a charger) having a USB socket, and starts to work after being powered on.
Because a difference in wireless performance of the wireless communication device on different terminal devices having a USB socket is large, an existing solution cannot ensure that the wireless communication device has good wireless performance when accessing different terminal devices having a USB socket.